You Might Have To Take Us Both
by DomLetty101
Summary: When Hobbs tells Letty he may have to shoot Dom, Letty says he would have to take them both. One Shot


**A/N: Just a one shot that popped into my head! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

"Letty, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but, the game has changed now if I have to I'm gonna put Dom down." Hobbs told me and I shook my head understanding but without hesitation I responded to him honestly.

"Well, then you're gonna have to take us both out." Dom and I made a vow to each other that he dies, I die, and I knew that he wasn't doing any of this without reason. I was hurt that he didn't tell me, but I know Dom he had reason for all of this.

We watched Dom drive from the base and make his way to where we were standing before we could go to him we got circled by Ciphers men. Connor Rhodes had grabbed me again from behind this time and held his gun to my head, I kicked back into his groin and made him fall down enough so that I could grab his gun and point it at him.

"You don't have the balls" He groaned and I shot him in the head and he fell dead on the ice.

"That's for fucking with my husband." I spat at his lifeless body

"Dom! It's over, Toretto" I heard Luke say from behind me. I turned around and saw Dom taking another briefcase that we had secured to stop Cipher and now Dom was taking it.

"Not even close" Dom said as he fired a shot and hit Lukes arm causing him to drop his gun.

"Agh, Goddamnit, Toretto. I'm going to put a bullet through you myself" He said as Dom looked at me again and got in his car driving off.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I punched the car next to me. "Ramsey, look for every possible reason Dom is doing this!" I said growing impatient, who else in our family had to get hurt I wondered as I walked over to Hobbs ripping a piece of my shirt to tie around his arm.

"You still think he's on our team?" Hobbs asked

"Don't give up on him, I know my Dom is in there somewhere, I could see it in his eyes"

"Letty, he's gone. The Dom we once knew is gone"

"No. You're wrong. He is still that same man, he is still my husband, Luke, and despite all of this, I still love and need him. If Dom wanted you dead, he would have killed you, he had an open shot. That says something"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm not" I said confidently.

We got into our cars to follow Dom and try to stop Cipher. I prayed Dom would be safe, because after all of this I was going to kill him.

The screen in my car had turned on and I had no idea why but I saw Doms face in it.

"You lose Dom" I heard Ciphers voice. What was going on

"I killed 3 of your men after they tried to go after my wife, I put two killers on your untraceable plane, you lost the day you interrupted my honeymoon" I smiled knowing THIS was my Dom. The video cut out and came back on and it seemed like now it was just I that could hear Dom.

"Baby, look beside you" He said softly and I did. I saw Dom driving by me with a small smile on his face and I couldn't stop the single tear that ran down my cheek as a relived smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Dom" I whispered

"LETTY!" I heard him yell

I was caught up and didn't pay attention t the sub that was behind me and it hit the back of my car as it started to lift me. I reversed to get a running start and then quickly took off taking a sharp left for when I landed so that I could avoid the submarine again.

"That's my girl" I heard Dom say on the video and I smiled when he called me his girl again.

The video cut out and I followed Dom while Hobbs, Tej and Roman followed me. Finally Dom pulled over and got out of the car once we stopped the submarine. I watched Dom get out and I followed behind him but I wasn't as quick as Hobbs.

"Toretto! It's done!" Hobbs yelled pointing a gun at him.

"NO!" Stop, Luke!" I screamed as I ran and shielded Doms large body with my much smaller one. I knew Hobbs wouldn't kill me and as long as I shielded Doms body with my own Dom would be alive.

"Luke please, it's over" I said reaching behind me to hold Dom just to be sure he really was here and alive.

"Letty move!" He demanded

"No! I told you, if you have to put Dom down, you're taking me too I told him and Doms gripped tightened on me.

"Letty, you know I can't do that"

"Then you can't kill my husband"

"For Christ Sakes, Letty move" He said trying to get a shot and tears formed in my eyes.

"Luke, please." I whispered. "Don't do this. Let him explain, I am just as mad as you are, but I know there was a reason, you may not trust Dom right now, but trust me." I begged him and Dom pulled me closer to him as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Toretto, you got one chance to explain what in the hell you were doing"

"I'll tell you, but first, I have to talk to my wife first" He said

"Nah that's not happening, Toretto. You tell all of us"

"Hobbs, please. I need to tell Letty this first" I was confused as to why just me but it must have been something big since I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Please Luke" I asked him

"5 minutes" He said and Dom brought me over to his car to sit in it with him. Before he could sya anything I kissed him hard.

"You know I never left you, Letty"

"I know" I mumbled against his neck

"And you know I never will" He promised and I smiled when he kissed my neck.

"I know"

"I have so much to tell you"

"Yeah, you do. You can start with that bitch" I told him kissing him again

"Ciper tracked us down in Cuba, told me she wanted me to work for her. I denied but she said I would regret it, then she showed me a live feed of two hostages"

I stayed quiet allowing him to continue.

"The first was Elena"

"Wait... You're telling me you left our honeymoon to save your ex girlfriend."

"No, it wasn't like that. I mean yes I wanted to help but she wasn't the reason."

"Then who Dominic" I asked him now getting mad that he left me for his ex girlfriend. I had respect for her, but in this moment now I was pissed.

"My son."

"Your son? Dominic what son, I think I would remember if we had a chi- oh my god." I said realizing that he wasn't kidding nor was he talking about our child.

"Please tell me you're joking" I prayed as tears started to form in my eyes

"Letty, I'm sorry. I am so sorry, baby. I had no idea unt-" He said putting his hand on my thigh to comfort me but I slapped it off.

"Do not touch me right now."

"Baby, I-"

"You have a child with your ex girlfriend, Dominic. You left our honeymoon to save your ex fucking girlfriend, and your kid, a kid that you do not have with me"

"I'm sorry" He said sadly but he did not have my sympathy. Not right now.

"So what now I have to decide if I want to stay with you and your kid and co parent with you and Elena.

"No."

"No, what? You're just gonna leave me and go with Elena now"

"Elenas dead" He said and instantly I felt bad for bad mouthing a dead woman.

"They shot her in front of me and in front of Marcus" He told me and even I thought that was cruel.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Me too, but if I had to do it again, I would've"

"What do you mean?"

"It was either you or Elena. I would always chose you, without hesitation. I tried to help but at the end of the day I know there is no point of living if I didn't have you or if I lost you again."

"So I'm the reason that baby doesn't have a mother now" I said feeling guilt

"No, you're the reason that baby will have a mother, that is if you are willing to give me another chance" He said softly.

"This isn't just a small situation Dom, I can't just accept it. I need time" I said as I opened his door and walked out passing the rest of the team with tears in my eyes.

"Now, I will tell you guy everything" Dom said as he started to tell the team while I sat in the car crying. 15 minutes later I heard my car door being opened, I assumed it was Dom so I didn't look up nor did I say anything.

"You sure you don't want me to shoot him?" Hobbs asked with a light tone making me chuckle in this hard time.

"I was not expecting this"

"Well, to be fair. I don't think he was either"

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side" I joked

"I always am, Let. But, Dom now has to be a brand new parent too. He has to be the one to explain why Elena was killed, and why she won't be there to dance with him at the mother son dance, why he will be sad on mothers day, and why she won't get to see him graduate or sneak out for the frst time, you will get all that Letty, if you want it. I think that little boy would appreciate all of that too, but you have to be sure with it yourself. You're not forced into doing this, you can walk"

"I love him, Luke"

"I know you do, Let. And whatever you choose you have my support." He said as he pulled me into a hug and we exited the car.

"Well where is he?" I asked looking at Dom who wore a beautiful smile on his face.

This would be tough, but we can get through this together. Love makes you do crazy things.

Hobbs would've had to take both of us if he shot Dom. Now Doms son would have to take both of us.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
